Home
by Spottedeyes
Summary: The Pinchers have attacked Almia and defeated the rangers, now Kate feels like it's her fault that this happened and flees Almia during the battle to Kanto. Kate assumes the new role of a trainer and changes her name to Leaf. Will Keith and Kate ever see each other again? (Sucky summery I know...) Rated T just in case ;) I don't own the cover, kudos to the creators and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Home

Prologue:

"Kate hang on! Come on Kate! Hang on! Please…." Keith cried, barely hanging on himself as he rode on Starapotor.

"Latias can't hold much longer! She's taken too much damage from the plasma cannons! I'VE taken too many hits from the plasma cannons!" I shrieked, clinging onto the falling Latias.

_I've already lost Raikou, Entei, and Suicune to this battle and in Arceus's name I'm not losing Latias! _I thought to myself, praying for the Pinchers to leave Almia.

Then to my horror, Red Eyes appeared right in front of me: a smirk plastered to his stupid face.

"Looks like Almia's best ranger, AKA you, is finished." He smirked.

I rose an eyebrow. "I'm not finished! If anything you're finished! How dare you think that you can just come here after nearly destroying an entire other region and NOT have to deal with us?!" I snapped.

Red Eyes chuckled and pushed a button on his Z.Z Flyer.

"Oh you're about to be finished in three…two…one!" Red Eyes laughed, shooting us with a plasma cannon for the last time.

I awoke in the ruins of what was once Pueltown, covered in blood.

_How'd I bleed this much?_ I thought as I watched the only rangers that were still alive fight for Almia.

"Tias…" Latias sounded a weak cry.

"Latias!" I yelled weakly, remembering that the Pokémon had been shot down by Red Eyes as well.

When I saw a long gash across her back made me realize that most of this blood was Latias's.

"A-are you ok?" I wheezed, trying to soothe the bleeding Pokémon.

"Lat…" Latias's cries continued to grow fainter and weaker, her breathing shallower.

My eyes widened in horror when I realized that Latias was… _dying._

Tears swam down my face.

"Red Eyes… was wrong. _I _am not Almia's top ranger…. Keith is…." I sobbed quietly to the nearly dead Latias, my gaze straying towards Almia's last ranger fighting Red Eyes on his loyal Staraptor.

"Tias…" Latias smiled, looking into my eyes.

I met her soft gaze with my own. "Please… don't leave." I sobbed.

"I need you Latias… you've been the closest thing to a partner Pokémon I've had…" I wept.

I had never been able to declare that Latias was my partner Pokémon because rare or legendary Pokémon were forbidden to have as a partner Pokémon, but Latias and I were as close as Pokémon partner and Ranger could get.

A single tear slid down Latias's face as she smiled one last time.

When her eyes closed I knew she wasn't ever going to open them again.

"No…. NO!" I screamed, grief stricken.

"I can't stay here…. I failed Almia… I failed you, I'm sure Keith hates me now for failing.

I'm leaving for Kanto…" I murmured to the dead Latias.

_I can't just leave her here. _I thought miserably, my gaze solemn as I barely managed to pick up her body as I carried her to the Vien Forest.

_I will never love anyone or anything ever again. _I declared silently in my head as I set Latias down in the forest.

Right on cue, it started raining.

The rain hid my tears and the cold air hid my flushed face.

I dug Latias a grave beneath one of the Vien Forest's only unscathed trees.

_Latias can give this tree strength, and this tree can give Latias peace. _I thought, balling my eyes out as I finished her grave.

I entangled Latias in the oak's thick, sturdy roots.

"G-goodbye…" My voice quavered as I scooped earth over the hole.

"_Goodbye._"

Chapter 1: A new leaf

Only a few hours had passed since Latias's death and Almia's destruction.

I was surprised I could even walk from such a long and hard fall.

I was surprised I could look at anything and not burst into tears.

I had forced all of the Pokémon who trusted me to fight, and all of them had either been gravely injured or had died.

But Latias's death still haunted her with every step she took.

_I'm never going to be able to shake this… this feeling of… regret… of guilt._ I thought miserably as I stepped off the plane.

_Wait… which town did I even fly to? All I know is that I'm in Kanto. _I stupidly realized that I never really checked which town I was flying to.

I was already having people whisper as I walked by.

_Oh my Arceus how stupid am I?! I'm famous in the ranger world! Idiot! I have to get new clothes and a new hair style. _I realized, feeling incredibly stupid. _And my clothes are torn up and bloody! Of course they're going to look at me like that! _I face palmed myself as I wandered around the small town.

"You ok?" I looked up and saw some old man looking kindly at me.

"Not really." I muttered, stating the obvious.

"Here, come into my laboratory. You can clean yourself up there." The man kindly offered.

I shrugged, what did I have to lose anyway? I'd already lost everything I cared about.

The lab was surprisingly big inside.

The man led me to one of his female scientists.

"Belle, would you mind helping this young lady with finding some new clothes?" The man asked.

The black haired lady looked up from her experiment and nodded.

_Well at least Red Eyes had the decency to make my Ranger uniform look unrecognizable so no one can really tell what I'm wearing. _I thought, that being my first positive thought since my fall and Latias's death.

Belle hadn't asked me any questions besides if I like what clothing she offered and what my clothing sizes were.

I had showered and treated my wounds.

Just as I was about to put my hair back into their usual 'spiky pig tails' I froze.

_I should leave my hair down to help protect my identity. _I thought wisely, cringing as my hair hung loose.

It felt weird having hair draped over my shoulder and back, some of it straying into my face.

I looked totally different.

With my hair down and new clothes on no one would ever suspect that I was the ranger who failed Almia.

_I bet Keith wouldn't even know it was me. _I thought sadly, thinking about my partner.

Sadness flooded me.

_No! I'm done crying! I've probably cried an entire river today. _I thought sternly, disciplining myself.

I walked back into the lab. The man who had helped me out approached me. "You look better." He observed.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks for letting me clean up here-"

The front door blew open. A teenage boy around my age stormed in.

"Gramps when am I getting my Pokémon?" He asked rudely, acting like he owned the place.

The old man stared sternly at what appeared to be his grandson. "Gary…." He sighed.

"Whaaat?" He complained.

I watched the two as amusement crept into my eyes.

The boy turned his attention towards me.

"Who's the chick?" He asked, a smirk plastered to his face.

The old man scratched his head. "Actually, I don't know. What's your name?" He asked.

I froze. I had forgotten that I needed a cover name and well… I didn't have one ready.

"Me? Erm um…" I stalled, my eyes straying to the window.

A tree swayed back and forth in the wind, some leaves breaking off.

"I'm… Leaf!" I said, feeling stupid for my choice.

"Leaf? That's an unusual name." The man commented.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Professor Oak, and this is my grandson, Gary." Professor Oak introduced himself and his rude grandson.

I smiled weakly, my eyes clouded in grief.

"Well thanks for everything…" I murmured thankfully as I turned to leave.

"Wait! Leaf, you seem like a trustworthy person... I might trust you to- Just where are you going now?" He asked curiously.

I gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know… I'm too sad to think straight right now." I muttered, continuing to walk.

"Why so low?" He asked.

I stopped and turned around.

"Gramps… why'd you ask a girl about her feelings? She's just going to ramble on and on and on about stupid girly stuff!" Gary yelled rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't tell you anyway… it's personal." I grumbled, a tear escaping my eye.

"Come on Leaf, say something." The Professor requested.

I wondered if I should call Latias my Pokémon or just a close friend.

"My best friend…" My voice trailed off as my voice became choked with tears.

"Your friend? What happened?" The Professor asked.

Even Gary looked interested now.

"Sh-she's dead." I sobbed, turning and running out the doors before anyone could stop me.

Outside I rammed my head into the building, trying to stuff my grief down.

Gary and the Professor came outside only to see me with my head pressed against the wall.

I gritted my teeth, knowing they were going to question me further.

_I can't let the truth come out. Whatever happens they will never know my real identity. _I vowed silently through the tears.

"Leaf you ok?" Gary asked. I whipped my head around to face him.

"What do you think?!" I snapped.

Gary looked taken back.

"Who was your friend?" The Professor pressed, determined to get answers out of me.

"I can't tell you." I said coldly. "What town was your friend from?" He continued to dig deeper.

"She wasn't person!" I snapped.

"A Pokémon?" Gary and Professor said in unison.

"What Pokémon?" Gary asked.

"I can't say." I whispered.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go cry somewhere where I can get some privacy and peace." I muttered sadly.

Gary grabbed my shoulder. I stopped.

"What? I told you she was a Pokémon and she's dead so leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"Who was the Pokémon? Where are you from?" The Professor continued his stupid questions.

"I'm not answering those questions!" I snapped.

"Latias is gone and it's all my fault!" I could not believe I just yelled that.

"LATIAS?!" Gary and Professor Oak yelled in surprise.

"Yes Latias," I choked on her name. "She's dead and it's my fault!" I snapped, grief stricken.

"I have lots of questions but, you're balling your eyes out. Come inside Leaf, I have something that will help to ease your grieving."

I was too sad and tired to care what on earth the Professor was talking about as I was led back inside the lab.

"Gary, I know I promised you one first but-"

"What?! Just because she's balling her eyes out she gets first pick?! No fair!" Gary complained.

I held my head in my hands.

"I don't care what it is, Gary just go pick whatever it is." I muttered.

"Thank you." Gary smirked.

I heard something slide against a table, my eyes were blurry and swollen from crying so I couldn't make out what it was exactly.

I half heartedly walked to the table a plucked a random sphere from the table.

I nearly dropped the ball when I realized what it was.

"A-a Pokémon?! No, no, no! I vowed not to love anything or anyone ever again!" I yelled, setting the Pokémon back down.

I made out the shape of Professor Oak's finger waving.

"Ah, but forging a new relationship with a new Pokémon will help heal you. Please, take it." The Professor said kindly, placing the ball back into my hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new role

**I am loving this plot line! :D Reviews are appreciated**

I hesitated before releasing the Pokémon.

A Bulbasaur popped out of the poke ball.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur cried, looking up at me. I patted his head.

"Hey Leaf! Wanna have a Pokémon battle? I picked Charmander and I want to try him out." Gary asked, releasing his Charmander.

I wiped my tears away and smirked. "You're on." I gave a faint smile, feeling empowered with a Pokémon by my side once more.

Gary returned my smirk. "Charmander use-"

"Outside! If you two are battling then get out of my lab!" Professor Oak demanded.

"Come on Bulbasaur." I sniffled, still grieving.

Bulbasaur seemed confused by my tears.

_I will explain to him who I really am later. _I decided, leading my new partner outside.

"Now the battle can begin!" Gary shouted.

"Prepare to be destroy-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

I broke down and fell to my knees, my eyes clouded in grief once more.

Bulbasaur left the battle field and sat right in front of me, looking concerned.

I picked Bulbasaur up and turned to face a confused Gary.

"I-I'm sorry, maybe later." I wept, running onto route one. I never looked back.

I set Bulbasaur down in the grass and leaned against a large rock, holding my head in my hands again.

Bulbasaur rose an eyebrow, looking like it wanted to know why its new trainer was grief struck.

I wiped away more tears.

"Fine. You deserve to know who I really am. My name isn't Leaf. It's Kate. I'm not from Kanto, I'm from Almia. I was never a trainer, I was a Pokémon ranger. I was considered the best Ranger in all of Almia. But I'm not!" I cried, breaking down.

"I failed Almia! I failed poor Latias and Raikou and Entei and Suicune! They all believed in me and because of them they're all dead!" I sobbed.

I expected Bulbasaur to look horrified, but he didn't. "Saur, bulb." It cried gently, placing one of his vines on my hand sympathetically.

So we stayed there for another hour while I recovered from my outburst.

Besides, falling out of the sky and into a wreckage of what used to be Pueltown wasn't exactly relaxing.

"Bulbasaur, what do you want to do? Do you want to travel all over Kanto and collect the gym badges? I'll do whatever you want to do." I sniffled, looking at Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur looked sheepishly at the ground and nodded. I stood up.

"Ok then Bulbasaur, let's get going. We shouldn't get stuck out here." I declared, scooping my new friend up and walking him to Viridian City.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Nurse Joy." I thanked her.

"No problem, uh Leaf." She smiled, handing us our room key.

I smiled before walking into my room.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

Bulbasaur hopped on the bed and snuggled up to me.

_"And now, more footage from Almia's fall." _I gasped.

"Why this channel!?" I yelled, but I kept watching.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw Keith being interviewed.

_"How are you coping with the losses of nearly all of the rangers at your base?" _The reporter asked.

Keith's expression saddened. _"It hasn't been easy. Even though we defeated The Pinchers, they killed basically every ranger but me and my partner, Kate." _I nearly fainted when he said that.

Bulbasaur looked attentively at the TV, very interested that its trainer was on TV.

_"Can we speak to Kate?" _The reporter asked.

Keith shook his head. _"No. We don't know where she is. I know she's alive though. She and Latias are probably just… stuck somewhere. No one's found her body in the wreckage so she has to be out there." _Keith said, his voice determined.

_"What if someone does knows where she is? How about a description? Will there be a reward if anyone finds her?" _The reporter pressed.

Anger prickled my skin. "How dare he suggests to put a reward on me?" I snapped, turning up the volume on the TV.

Keith hesitated before continuing.

_"First off, Kate's not helpless, she's a ranger." _

"Was." I muttered.

_"Second, she has Latias with her," _I wanted to cry at the sound of Latias's name.

_"And a description? She's got pretty tan hair that's typically put up in spiky pig tails, she's wearing a ranger uniform like me, and she should be hanging around with a Latias." _Keith finished.

I was crying too much to take notice of my description.

_"And…" _Keith hesitated before answering the last part of his question.

_"I wasn't going to give a reward but, if someone can please help me find my partner I'll give you one thousand dollars. She's my best friend. I need her here to help rebuild Almia with me." _Keith finished solemnly.

Angered, I turned off the TV and flopped onto the bed.

I looked through my small bag for my broken styler.

_I bet Keith's tried to call me a ton._ I realized, pulling out my styler.

"I'll drop this by the pokemart and see if anyone there can fix it for me. You never know when you'll need a capture styler." I murmured, looking sadly at the styler. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Haunting memories

"Alright, and finally in order to restore this styler's memory please tell me your name." The operator demanded.

I froze. _I can't tell her I'm Kate Hitomi! But if I say my name is Leaf … oh I don't even have a last name for myself. Alright, just suck it up and say: 'My name is Kate Hitomi.' _I thought quickly before responding.

"I am Kate. Kate Hitomi." The operator's eyes widened.

"Everyone thinks you're dead! W-What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Almia restoring peace!?" The operator said in disbelief.

I grew impatient. "Look, just don't tell the news that I'm here, and please restore my styler. Without it Almia is toast." I lied, knowing it was already a goner.

"Oh um of course Ms. Hitomi." The operator stuttered, finishing my styler restoration. 

"Please hurry, my sister and my niece live in Almia and I want to make sure they're ok." The operator said hastily, handing me my styler.

I nodded my thanks and left with Bulbasaur by my side.

I sighed. "See Bulbasaur? That right there is why I never tell anyone my identity." I muttered. Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

"Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur looked at me expectantly.

"I know I'm a trainer now, but I keep forgetting. I keep thinking you're my partner Pokémon and it's driving me insane!" I rambled on and on about that stuff until we reached a road blocker: an old man sprawled across the side walk.

"Um sir, are you ok?" I asked, wondering if he broke a hip or something.

"I absolutely forbid you from going through here! This is private property!" He snapped.

I was taken aback by his tone. "Um… excuse me?" I asked, really confused.

A younger girl ran out of the house he was next to and approached me.

"Oh miss I'm so sorry! My grandpa just hasn't had his coffee yet! Can you come back in like an hour or two?" She apologized, looking at her grumpy grandpa.

I sweat dropped. "Sure. Come on Bulbasaur." I shrugged.

"We should go back and train for the forest anyway." I decided.

"Oh! But first things first, we need to buy some poke balls and potions right?" I smiled.

Bulbasaur nodded in agreement and pointed back where that same operator was.

I stamped my foot in frustration.

"Dang it! If I talk to her again then she might figure us out!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried, running in someone's back yard and stealing their cape off the drying line.

I brightened. "Great idea! But we'll have to return this you know." I said, my ranger code of conduct still fresh in my brain.

Bulbasaur nodded. I put on the cape and covered my face and clothing best I could with it and made my purchase.

"Oh wait! Miss you said you came from Pallet town right?" The operator asked.

I nodded, not saying a word. "Would you mind delivering this package to Professor Oak?" She requested.

I shrugged and nodded, taking the parcel from her and leaving before any more questions could be asked.

I took off the black cape and hung it back on the appropriate drying line before going back down route one.

After squeezing in some training, we camped out on route one for the night.

I had a nice warm fire going, and some blankets for Bulbasaur and I.

I hesitated before asking. "Should I check my messages on the styler?" I asked, staring at my newly repaired styler.

Bulbasaur nodded, climbing onto my lap clearly eager to see my messages.

My eyes widened. "Five messages from Wendy, Seven from Barlow, and… fifteen from Keith…" I whispered.

I took a deep breath and began to play Wendy's.

_"Message 1: "Kate where are you? Staraptor isn't going to hold Blue Eyes back for much longer!" _

_Message 2: "Kate! Kate! We're going down! I repeat, DOWN! Help please!" _

_ Message 3: "Blue Eyes is gone… No thanks to you!" _

_Message 4: "Do you know where Purple Eyes and Red Eyes are? I can't find them anywhere-…" _

My eyes widened. "Wendy? Wendy!" I shouted, as if she could hear me.

_"Message 5: *coughs weakly* Kate… I hope you can hold down the fort because… I'm not going to last much longer… Staraptor's gone… and I'm next…" _

Tears slid down my face.

"WENDY!" I screamed, balling my eyes out.

"Now I've failed Latias, Keith, Almia, and Wendy!" I screamed, holding my head in my hands.

Bulbasaur tried his best to console me.

Blurry eyed, I flipped to Barlow's. _Message 1: Alright Kate, you remember the drill right? You and Keith take out Red eyes, Wendy and Crawford take out Blue Eyes, and I'm taking Purple Eyes." _

_ Message 2: "Purple Eyes is nowhere to be seen… have you seen him? Is Red Eyes gone?" _

_Message 3: "I've been ambushed! I'm out numbered! Help please Kate I need Backup-…" _

_ Message 4: "Hitomi! Answer me! I need help now! My leg's broken and Staraptor flew away! Hitomi come in!" _

Guilt flooded me as I continued to listen to Barlow's messages that would never be answered.

_Message 5: Alright… I think they're gone… It's all quiet around here… but my styler's running out of juice." _

_Message 6: "I've been played! Kate help! Crawford and Wendy are down, and Keith isn't responding! Kate-…" _

_Message 7: "Hi Kate… that's right Purple Eyes speaking… your precious commander is dead. One blast to the head with the plasma cannon and he was gone. We've won…" _I dropped my styler, shaking.

"N-no. T-that can't be true..." My voice quavered as I shook violently.

I was too shocked to cry. My grief paused when I heard footsteps.

"I can't believe it! Someone stole Grandpa's package!" I relaxed a little when I recognized Gary's voice.

"A fire? What's a fire doing out here? Hey! Who's out here?" Gary shouted, picking his pace up.

"Leaf? What in the hell are you doing out here? Hey! You stole the package?" He asked in disbelief.

"T-the-"

_Message 7: _

I froze as the horrifying message played again. Around GARY. Of all people.

_"Hi Kate… that's right Purple Eyes speaking… your precious commander is dead. One blast to the head with the plasma cannon and he was gone. We've won…"_

I broke down again. "I'm sorry Barlow!" I yelled into the air, grief stricken once more.

Gary's eyes widened. "Leaf… how'd you get Kate Hitomi's styler?" He asked, shocked that I had such a styler.

"No way… you can't be… you aren't Leaf… are you?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Viridian forest + a new team member

I shook my head. "You're right. I'm not Leaf." I sniffled, stroking Bulbasaur's head to ease my grief.

My eyes sharpened a little before I continued. "I am Kate Hitomi. And I failed Almia." I said simply.

Gary sat down beside Bulbasaur and I, his newly caught Pidgey resting on his shoulder.

I laughed a little. "And to think, I thought I was the greatest thing ever when I captured Darkrai back in Pueltown. I should've known it wasn't true as soon as Keith saved me from being consumed by the black hole it created… I was only great because Keith created the illusion for me." I murmured, calming down a little.

"Le-erm I mean Kate, why'd you leave Almia? The place is a mess!" He shouted, his Pidgey squawking in agreement.

My eyes clouded. "Wendy… Barlow… and Crawford are all dead… along with so many others… I couldn't even save poor Latias… I lost my title of being a Ranger as soon as Crawford died. Now I'm a trainer… and no one else will ever know my true identity. I am Leaf now, a Pokémon trainer." I said glumly, resting my head on my knees.

Gary stood up. "No you're not Leaf. You're Kate, a Pokémon ranger, a very talented one. And you where simply doing your job. Keith is still alive isn't he? Why aren't you going back to him? He's lost just about everyone he knows. If he thinks his partner died too, then who knows what'll happen to him." He pulled me to my feet against my protests.

"You are going back to Almia tomorrow! Almia needs you! Keith needs you! The Pokémon need you! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your butt back to Almia!" Gary snapped.

I shot him a glare. "No I'm not! Keith's strong enough to do it alone. I'm just a weight for him to carry!" I snapped, picking up the parcel and my stuff and leaving to Pallet Town, Bulbasaur at my heels.

"Oh why thank you, Leaf. I thought Gary would be picking that up for me but thank you." Professor Oak smiled.

"And Bulbasaur seems to like you a lot. I knew he would be a good match for you." He smiled at Bulbasaur, patting him on the head.

Bulbasaur purred in response. Gary walked through the doors.

"Kate Hitomi! You are going back to Almia now!" Gary snapped stubbornly, storming over to me.

I stared sternly at Gary. "Never." I said simply.

Professor Oak's eyes widened. "You're Kate Hitomi?" He asked in surprise, looking me over.

I sighed and nodded. "Just please don't tell anyone." I pleaded, not wanting the whole world to see what a coward and just how big of a mistake I had become in less than a week.

Professor Oak nodded understandingly to my surprise. "I understand what you're going through. I know you will return when the time is right." Professor Oak said wisely.

Gary gawked at his grandfather. "WHAT?! You're just going to let her neglect an entire region?" Gary yelled, furious.

Professor Oak nodded. "Patience Gary, she's been through a lot and it's only been a couple of days." The Professor stated, his words bringing me confidence.

"Thank you Professor, you've been the only person who knows who I really am to say that." I said thankfully.

"But, while you're here in Kanto, would you mind assisting Gary and I in completing the pokedex?" The professor asked hopefully, handing me a small red machine. I nodded.

"I have nothing better to do." I said, taking the dex from his hand. "Thank you, _Leaf_." Professor Oak winked at me.

I smiled gratefully at him before turning to leave. "Wait! Kate!" Gary shouted, catching up with me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes?" I asked. "Want to travel with me? I could help you cover your tracks." Gary offered.

I gritted my teeth before responding. "Ok, but you need to let me recover at my own pace." I warned, the two of us leaving the lab.

"Hey Kate, wanna have that battle?" Gary asked hopefully, pulling out a poke ball.

I smiled. "Sure. Bulbasaur, go!" I commanded, Bulbasaur getting ready to battle.

"Charmander, go!" Gary called, releasing Charmander. Charmander's tail flame burned brighter in determination.

Bulbasaur stamped his foot in aggressiveness. "Vine whip!" I called, the excitement of my first trainer battle burning through my body.

"Ember!" Gary easily countered my flimsy attack.

"Bulbasaur!" I cried as the poor grass type got burned alive.

The horrible memories of Latias's painful screams echoed through my brain, causing me to lose focus.

"Ember again!" Gary called, eager to take me out with brute strength.

I regained my focus, determined not to let Bulbasaur down. "Dodge then tackle!" I commanded.

Bulbasaur quickly avoided the ember and tackled Charmander into a tree. "Charmander!" Gary yelled in dismay as his Pokémon was knocked out.

"Charmander, return." He said, returning the fainted Pokémon.

"Now, go Pidgey!" Gary called out his newest Pokémon.

"Oh come on! TWO type advantages?! Unbelievable!" I snapped.

"Pidgey, peck." Pidgey's peck landed spot on, knocking the weakened Bulbasaur to the ground, defeated.

"Bulbasaur!" I yelled, picking the defeated Pokémon up and returning him.

"Good job buddy." I murmured as he entered the poke ball.

I rose an eyebrow at Gary, who was currently gloating. "You got lucky. Next time I'll have another Pokémon!" I snapped.

I gave a friendly smile. "Race ya to Viridian City!" I called childishly, giving myself a head start.

"Hey!" Gary yelled, chasing after me.

I looked over to where the grumpy old man had refused to let me pass before.

I sighed in relief. "Come on, let's get going!" I yelled, desperate to avoid the old man. Gary looked at me, confused before shrugging and following me.

"Alright, so we have like… two more hours of light." I predicted as we zeroed in on the forest. "Actually, there isn't much light in the Viridian Forest, so we have like forty five more minutes of good light, but don't worry.

Charmander's flame can lead us, there's no need to stop." Gary said confidently.

"If you say so." I shrugged, returning Bulbasaur to its poke ball.

My eyes widened when I realized how big this forest really was.

"Wow… Gary do you really think we can… you know… find our way out?" I asked nervously.

Gary smirked at me confidently. "Psh, of course! I'm Gary Oak and the Oaks never give up!"

I sweat dropped. "Whatever you say, captain ego." I muttered, walking into the forest.

"Um… what's with the fog?" I asked as a fog quickly set in.

Gary shrugged. "I dunno, but it'll clear up! Trust me." Gary said, not seeming worried.

I sighed and reluctantly followed Gary. I felt Bulbasaur's poke ball jiggle.

I paused. "Huh? What's up Bulbasaur?" I asked, not noticing Gary continuing on without me.

Bulbasaur stared blankly at me through the clear red part of the poke ball.

I shrugged and turned around. "Gary? Gary? Gary Oak get your sorry butt over here and stop fooling around!" I snapped, looking for my traveling companion.

I felt something tug at my pants.

I suppressed a scream and looked down at my leg.

"Pika?" A Pikachu smiled warmly at me.

I sighed in relief.

"Hey little guy, do you happen to know a way out of here?" I asked hopefully.

The Pikachu gave a nod and created electrical discharge around itself so I could see it as it guided me through the foggy forest.

"Kate? Kate where are you? Come on! I thought that rangers were supposed to be mature and professional! Katharine whatever your middle name is Hitomi! Come out!" Gary shouted, looking around for me.

"Wha!" Gary screamed as something furry brushed his leg. Gary looked down and saw a Rattata staring at him.

"Ta rat!" Rattata cried.

"Um… Rattata… do you happen to know how to get out of here?"

Rattata nodded and wrapped its tail around Gary's leg as he guided Gary out of the forest.

"Hey Pikachu, it's getting late. Bulbasaur and I are setting up camp for the night. Would you mind spending the night with me?" I asked hopefully at the Pikachu.

"Pika! Chu pi!" Pikachu cried happily, jumping onto my shoulder.

I smiled gratefully at Pikachu.

"Thanks." I replied, climbing into a tree so we wouldn't get stepped on because of the fog.

I pulled out my blankets and drifted off into sleep.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I awoke to Pikachu's thunder shock.

I fell out of the tree with a thud.

I looked around and saw that the fog was gone.

I glared at Pikachu as it smiled at me from the top of the tree.

"Pikachu…." I growled. Pikachu laughed at me as it threw my stuff down towards me.

I scrambled to my feet and caught my stuff, not wanting my styler to break again.

Then of course, Pikachu jumped out of the tree and landed right on top of my head.

I quickly lost my balance and fell again. "Pikachu!" I snapped.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled. I sighed.

"Alright. So you know the rest of the way out?" I asked, smoothing out my hair.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu nodded as it waited for me to get my stuff ready.

I clipped Bulbasaur's poke ball back onto my belt and stuffed my blankets into my bag and slipped my bag onto my back.

"Ready!" I called. Pikachu lead me to a narrow passage between two trees.

I began to walk into the trees.

"Ow! OW! Pikachu what's with all the thorns in here?" I complained as we continued through the passage.

Pikachu snickered at me. When we finally made it out of the passage, I gasped.

"We're already past the checkpoint? H-how?!" I stuttered in disbelief.

Pikachu shrugged and looked hopefully at my belt.

It took me a minute to figure it out. "Oh! You want to come along?" I asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, nodding its head.

I enlarged Bulbasaur's poke ball and released him. "Well what's a capture without a battle?" I asked.

Pikachu enthusiastically got in a battle stance, her cheeks sparking.

"Alright! Bulbasaur, use razor leaf! We can't get paralyzed!" I commanded.

Bulbasaur nodded and shot sharp leaves at Pikachu.

Pikachu however, nimbly dodged the leaves with double team and came in with quick attack.

"Huh?" I said, not realizing what Pikachu was doing. Bulbasaur got blown back right into me.

"Ah!" I screamed, falling down with Bulbasaur.

I rose an eyebrow at the gloating Pikachu.

"Well aren't you a little snit?" I muttered, dusting myself off and setting Bulbasaur back down.

"Alright Bulbasaur! Time to show this Pikachu who's boss! Vine Whip!" I cried.

Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes and slapped Pikachu in the face and back, sending her flying.

Pikachu slammed into a tree, defeated. Excitement tingled through me as I experienced my first catch. "Go, poke ball!" I yelled, throwing the red and white ball at the defeated electric type.

In one click Pikachu was mine. I jumped into the air and did a fist pump. "Yes! Yes! My first catch!" I beamed, plucking Pikachu's poke ball off the ground.

"I caught a Pikachu!" I shouted, clipping my new Pokémon onto my belt.

Gary woke up in Pewter City's Pokémon center, his newly caught Rattata, who helped him earlier sleeping on the floor.

"I hope Kate's alright. I'll stick around here for one more day and if she doesn't turn up by tonight I'm going back into the woods." Gary decided, releasing Pidgey and Charmander to feed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return

"Why won't you stay in there?!" I muttered crossly, trying to make Pikachu go back to her poke ball.

"Pika!" Pikachu pouted, dodging the red beam of light.

I sighed. "Fine… you can stay out." I grumbled.

Bulbasaur laughed at me as I struggled to control my Pokémon.

"Oh you stay out of this! Wow, being a trainer's a lot harder than it looks." I sweat dropped, inviting the unruly Pikachu onto my shoulder.

"Chu!" Pikachu cried happily, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Come on guys! We have to find Gary so I can challenge the gym!" I cried, sprinting past the checkpoint gate. Bulbasaur sighed before running after me.

I barged through the Pokémon center's doors, out of breath.

I blushed in embarrassment when I saw that all eyes were on us.

I pushed away their looks and walked up to nurse joy.

"Nurse Joy? Has a teenager around my age called Gary been here lately?" I asked hopefully.

"Gary Oak? Yes, he has room thirteen booked. He's challenging Brock's gym right now." Nurse Joy smiled.

I sighed in annoyance and rushed over to Brock's gym.

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes before following me, clearly not a fan of running.

I wasn't really one either, but I was used to running due to all my experiences as a Ranger.

I skidded to a stop as I felt my styler buzz. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

My eyes widened. "Rhythmi?!" I gasped, not thinking that my old friend still remembered me.

I gritted my teeth before answering it.

"Ranger Kate in." I whispered, sneaking into the bushes.

"Kate?! You're alive!" Rhythmi cried happily.

"Where are you?! Keith's worried sick!" Rhythmi asked, her voice relieved.

_I'm going to have to lie here aren't I?_ I thought before responding.

"I can't tell you…" I whispered.

"Does Red Eyes have you?" Rhythmi asked, her voice concerned.

I bit my lip. "No. Rhythmi I really can't tell you where I am… All I can say is that I'm never coming back. I resigned. I am not a ranger anymore." I said coldly, hanging up.

I wiped my tears away, knowing that I couldn't look weak in front of Brock.

And I think Gary's seen enough of me being weak.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted her head.

I face palmed myself. "Oh right. I never told you did I?" I whispered through my tears, feeling stupid. I felt my styler buzz again.

I looked down and saw Rhythmi's number trying to call me again. My eyes widened.

"Oh no oh no oh no! They can track me! Oh my Arceus I have to turn this thing off!" I shrieked, shutting my styler down. I sighed.

"I'm screwed."

"Kanto? Kate's in Kanto?!" Keith shouted in disbelief.

"What's she doing there? Did someone take her there against her will?" Keith asked, hoping that Rhythmi knew more about Kate's disappearance.

"I don't know Keith. All I know is that she's alive, in Kanto." She said simply.

"But I can tell you what area's she's most likely in. I hacked into her styler from here and saw that it was rebooted recently at the Viridian City Pokemart." Rhythmi confirmed, trying to pick up Kate's signal again.

"It's been shut down. I can't do anything until she turns her styler back on." Rhythmi said, frustrated.

"Well, it couldn't have been Kate that answered her styler. I've known Kate for four years now and I know she's not a quitter. She's still a ranger, I'm sure she's still in Almia. Someone probably stole her styler and did this just to throw us off!" Keith snapped, not able to believe what Rhythmi just told him.

Rhythmi sighed. "Well, you and the police are in charge of Almia's fate. So at least you don't have to fight with Kate's opinion." Rhythmi said, trying to be positive.

"Dude! You and I both know that Kate's the thinker, I'm the doer. My brain is always on empty until Kate puts an idea in my head!" Keith said, making Rhythmi laugh.

"Kate's a doer too, you're more like her sidekick." Rhythmi chuckled.

"Yeah but I do all the heavy lifting! Besides, who saved her from Darkrai? This guy!" Keith boasted, pointing at himself.

"And that's who I really am." I revealed to a shocked Pikachu.

"Pi!?" Pikachu cried out in disbelief.

I nodded. "It's true, now come on. We're getting this badge with or without Gary at this point. Rhythmi could easily have hacked my styler and found out where we are." I explained, walking into Brock's gym.

I looked around. "Brock? Gary? Anyone here?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls of the gym.

A little boy approached me. "You're looking for my big bro?" He asked. I nodded.

"He's on his lunch break with this dude called Scary or something?" The boy shrugged, leading me into the lounge.

Gary looked up from his sandwich. "Kate? You're out of the forest!" He exclaimed.

I glared at him. "Wow you're an awesome traveling partner for not only leaving me out in that huge forest at night, in a FOG!" I snapped.

"If it weren't for Pikachu I'd still be lost!" I glared at Gary, petting Pikachu.

Bulbasaur glared at Gary too, having tripped in that fog like fifty times.

Pikachu just smiled though. I sighed. "Geez Pikachu! Don't you know how to be angry!?" I yelled.

Pikachu nodded.

I sighed. "Just… whatever." I turned my attention to Brock.

"Brock? Would you mind battling me after you're done? I seriously need to get as far away from Pewter as possible!" I said urgently.

Brock gave me a weird look. "Sure. Onix and Geodude are all rested up and rearing to go!" Brock said enthusiastically, taking the last bite out of his sandwich.

**Battling scenes bore me, I don't know why so I'm just skipping past that…**

"I'm impressed, you defeated my Pokémon quite easily. Here, take my badge." Brock handed me a brand new Boulder Badge.

I smiled and took the badge, pinning it inside of my jacket.

"Thank you Brock, but I've really got to run…" I said, dragging Gary out of the gym.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Gary asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you later!" I yelled. "And why are all of your Pokémon out of their balls?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later!" I snapped, running at my full speed.

"You picked up your styler?! But why? If you don't want to have to be a ranger again then why'd you pick up?" Gary asked, shocked.

I bit my lip. "Because it was Rhythmi! I couldn't help it! They think I'm dead and I hate lying!" I snapped.

"Well now they know you're in Kanto so what are you going to do? Flee to another new region? Face it Kate! You're going to have to go back eventually!" Gary yelled.

I glared at him. "I can't do this. I can't handle you harping on me to go back to stinking Almia every four days! You're on your own pal!" I snapped, my face cold as I left.

"I can't believe I even thought I could travel with such a rude person like Gary!" I mumbled angrily as me, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur walked to Cerulean City.

"Pika?" "Bulb?" My Pokémon looked at me. I tilted my head.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying…" I said, looking at the ground.

Bulbasaur looked at me, a look in his eyes that said, _"What are you doing here? You're no trainer. You are a Ranger. That's what you are. Don't abandon your calling." _

I bit my lip and looked away. "Never." I said, walking into the Checkpoint right before Cerulean.

I sat down on the bench and looked at the TV.

I sighed.

"The news. AGAIN." I muttered, my voice lined with annoyance.

I froze as the reporter said the words that I never wanted to hear: "_The pinchers are back again! And with only one Ranger left and most of the police force down Almia is facing its end. Ranger Keith is showing us live footage of the destruction." _The reporter said, gesturing to their screens.

"No… NO!" I screamed, not caring who heard me. Keith's battered face filled the screen.

_"Kate… please… come back. I need you! I can't do this by myself!_" My partner prayed.

I bit my lip and got to my feet. I returned my Pokémon to their poke balls before they could protest.

I pulled out my styler and ran outside. I drew Altaria's sign on the ground with my styler.

Right on cue, an Altaria flew down to assist me. I climbed onto her back.

"To Almia!" I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stuck

**I think 'Home' has become my favorite story that I've written so far! Review please! :D**

The clouds felt cool on my face as Altaria flew me to Almia.

We where thirty minutes from Pueltown and I could already hear screaming and explosions.

_I'll have Altaria take me to Vien Forest then she's going away. I can't have a repeat of Latias. Not again. _I thought solemnly, my eyes narrowed.

_Why'd I even think I could be a trainer? I'm an idiot. _I scolded myself as the Vien Forest came into view.

"Altaria, land down there." I instructed.

Altaria gave a nod and slowly dropped altitude until we reached the ground.

"Thanks, Altaria. Now get far away from here. Ok?" I directed sternly.

Altaria nodded and flew in the opposite direction. I froze as a familiar tree came into view.

"Latias." I whispered, walking towards the tree.

I looked at the ground and saw were I had clawed at the dirt to make her grave. Much to my surprise, I didn't shed a single tear.

I placed my hand above the ground, closed my eyes and smiled.

"She's found peace. I just know it." My voice quavered, forcing myself to leave the grave.

"Time to destroy you Red Eyes. Revenge is mine."

"Veee…" A weak cry sounded from a heap of rubble.

As much as I wanted to destroy the pinchers, I knew I couldn't leave a Pokémon buried alive.

I began moving concrete slabs and metal poles until I saw who it was: it was that old man's eevee that she had caught two years ago for a quest.

"Eevee?" I asked, surprised as I picked up the injured Pokémon.

My eyes brightened. "Looks like being a trainer isn't completely pointless." I said, pulling a potion from my bag.

I sprayed Eevee's wounds.

"Looks like you got caught up in all the excitement huh?" I murmured, taking Eevee into the forest.

"Go a little further until you're where that fire was two years ago, Ok?" I told Eevee.

Eevee nodded and ran deeper into the forest. I sighed in relief.

Then I thought about my own Pokémon. _I can't take them into something like this… they'll die for sure! _I thought, unable to bear another loss of a Pokémon.

I pulled out my two poke balls. _But if I let them out then they'll follow me! Especially Bulbasaur! Erg… What do I do? _I thought, trying to figure out where to put them.

I went back to Latias's grave. "I know they'll be safe over here." I murmured, shoving the poke balls underneath two roots sticking out of the ground.

"Keep them safe, Latias." I murmured, running into Pueltown.

_And into the inferno I go. _

Pueltown didn't even resemble a town anymore.

It looked like a junk yard if anything.

The blinding light of a plasma cannon caught my eye.

I looked to the sky and to my horror saw Red Eyes, completely unscathed flying around on that stupid Z.Z flyer.

"Hey Red Eyes!" I yelled stupidly.

_Why'd I just do that!? _I thought, regretting that move.

Red Eyes grinned when he saw me. He lowered his Z.Z flyer so it was just a foot above my head.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Almia's saving grace?" He smirked.

I glared at him, all my grief turning to pure anger.

"Why! Why would you kill everyone!?" I shrieked, my tone taking Red Eyes back.

He laughed quietly, an evil grin on his face.

"They simply didn't agree with us, and I'm taking it that you don't agree with us Pinchers either?" Red Eyes replied.

"You killed Wendy! She and Rhythmi were my best friends that weren't guys!" I screamed.

"Ah, but you still have Rhythmi now don't you?" He replied coolly.

"Where…. is…. BLUE EYES!?" I yelled, wanting to strangle the person who stole Wendy's life.

Red Eyes laughed. "Where isn't Blue Eyes?" He smirked, flying away.

I stamped my foot in frustration. "I NEED a flying type!" I yelled.

"Well I don't." I familiar voice said. I turned around, fury in my gaze as I saw who it was.

"Blue Eyes!" I glared, my body shaking in anger and grief.

"Oh? Somebody angry?" Blue Eyes mocked, circling me with her flyer.

I reached for my belt then I remembered that I had left Pikachu and Bulbasaur in the forest.

I gritted my teeth. _What should I do? _ I thought desperately.

I grinned. "Well Red Eyes sure got what was coming." I smirked, pretending to look behind Blue Eyes.

Blue Eyes gasped and turned around. "Red Eyes?" She gawked, looking for her fallen team member.

Blue Eyes subconsciously lowered the Z.Z flyer to my level.

"Sucker!" I shouted, shoving Blue Eyes off and taking control of the flyer.

I quickly flew into the air, trying to learn how to steer it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blue Eyes yelled.

I smirked. "Too easy."

The flyer wobbled in the air. "How do you steer this thing!?" I shrieked, struggling to control the Z.Z flyer.

"_Commander Blue Eyes we have word that the last ranger has taken Purple Eyes down, how should we react?" _I nearly fell off the flyer when I received this exclusive information.

I cleared my throat, trying to impersonate Blue Eyes before replying.

"Retreat." I commanded.

_"What?! Blue Eyes we can't just surrender to ONE measly ranger! Can we…?" _I thought for a moment before continuing.

"This ranger isn't alone. His partner, Kate has just come back and I'm just about defeated." I lied, praying that my Blue Eyes voice was good.

The voices went quiet for a moment. "_*sighs* fine. How's Red Eyes faring? Is he retreating too?" _The pinchers asked.

I bit my lip. "Red Eyes is retreating too." I continued my lye, praying that they'd buy it.

_"Do we surrender Almia?" _They asked.

"Yes. This is pointless."I chose my words carefully.

"So, Blue Eyes was outsmarted by you." I gasped, almost losing control of my flyer.

"Red Eyes!" I glared, turning my Z.Z flyer to face him.

"Your journey ends here." Red Eyes said sternly, clearly not in the mood to play games with me anymore.

"Surrender Almia!" I yelled.

Red Eyes ignored me, pushing buttons on his flyer. I freaked out, remembering what had happened to Latias and I before.

I started pushing random buttons too, hoping they did something.

Red Eyes' plasma cannon began charging power as he aimed it at me, my flyer did the same.

"You're finished." Red Eyes and I said in unison.

The cannons went off at the same time, neither one of us bothered to try to dodge it.

Both of our flyers exploded as we flew in opposite directions into the rubble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Life and Death

**Second to last chapter, folks! **

I woke up in rubble, concrete dust filled my lungs.

Sharp stabs of pain greeted me, blood welling up above my left eye dripped down my face.

I couldn't see any light, just darkness.

I coughed up blood and dust as I took in what had happened.

_I'm not dead? B-but how? _I thought, astonished.

I felt extremely weak. My arms and legs couldn't move more than a few centimeters without dropping back to the ground, limp.

I tried to speak, but it came out only a whisper.

"Kate! KATE! Where are you? Kate!" My heart leapt.

_Keith! _I thought, hope creeping back into my heart.

I felt the rubble shift around me, I winced in pain as a concrete slab fell across my legs.

I squinted my eyes as light greeted them.

"KATE!" Keith yelled happily, digging me out.

He picked me up out of the rubble. "Are you alright? I saw you on the Z.Z flyer but before I could get to you Red Eyes blew you up!"

I smiled weakly, my eyes slowly opening and closing as my vision slowly came back.

"D-did… did we win?" I croaked.

Keith nodded. "We won. You killed Red Eyes with the explosion. After the rest of the pinchers got a load of that they ran faster than a Pachirisu hyped up on sugar." He smiled, setting me down.

"Where's Latias?" He asked.

My eyes clouded, a frown formed on my face. "She's… she's… she's dead. She died right before I disappeared. Red Eyes killed her." I said weakly.

Keith gasped. "They killed Latias!?" Keith stuttered in disbelief.

I nodded, on the brink of tears. My eyes widened.

"My Pokémon!" I shouted, remembering my Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

"Um… Kate are you ok? You don't have any Pokémon, remember? Rangers don't have Pokémon." Keith said, concern growing in his eyes for my sanity.

"I left Almia. I abandoned Almia when Latias died. I felt like Wendy's Barlow's and Crawford's deaths were all my fault so I ran away to Kanto. Professor Oak gave me Bulbasaur and I caught Pikachu in the Viridian Forest!" I exclaimed, my voice hazy.

Keith's eyes clouded. "So you did leave." He said, disappointment forming in his gaze.

I nodded. "I have to get them… take them back to Kanto and let Professor Oak give them to a person who shares their dreams." I murmured sadly.

"If you want you can just use your partner farm and use them as partner Pokémon." Keith suggested.

I shook my head. "Bulbasaur's told me that it wants to become the champion of Kanto. I can't do that though, but someone else can. And I'm not sure what Pikachu wants." I explained.

"Where are they?" Keith asked. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't know. They're over by where I buried Latias." I said grimly.

"Well you're in no shape to get them. I would offer Staraptor's help but he's exhausted." Keith replied, trying to think of something.

I pulled out my styler. To my amazement, the styler was unscathed from the fall.

I drew Altaria's sign again. Altaria flew to my side, almost as if it was waiting.

I climbed onto her back. "Altaria, can you take me to the Vien Forest?" I asked hopefully.

Altaria nodded and flew to the Vien Forest, right next to Latias's resting place.

I painfully staggered off Altaria and made it to Pikachu and Bulbasaur.

I released both of them from their poke balls.

They looked shocked to see their trainer bloody and battered. I gave a faint smile.

"I saved Almia."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

**This is it my friends, the end of 'Home' L I wrote it all in only two days too…**

"Almia. Humph, haven't seen this place in a while." I mumbled to Pikachu, my partner Pokémon.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed, looking at the newly rebuilt Pueltown.

I looked sadly at the Vien Forest. "Twenty years and this forest still doesn't look a thing like it used to." I said, looking at the forest that I had done so much in when I was ten years old.

My styler buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the ID. I smiled.

My daughter, Leaf, was calling. I picked up the phone.

"Hi Leaf." I answered, still looking at the forest.

"Hey mom. Just wanted to tell you that Ivysaur and I just flattened Flannary at her gym!" Leaf gloated, her voice energized.

"Great job! I'm glad you and Ivysaur get along so well." I said, remembering my time with Ivysaur when it was only a mere Bulbasaur.

"Yeah we're good buddies." Leaf muttered. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just stupid Gary beat me here with his dumb Wartortle and flattened Flannary first." Leaf muttered crossly.

I couldn't help but laugh. Gary's son had been named after him and was Leaf's rival.

_I'm just glad everything worked itself out. _I thought, tuning out Leaf's complaining.

"Leaf I'm sorry but I really have to go." I said quickly, hanging up.

"I love her but once she starts she won't stop." I sighed, smiling at Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Now come on! I want to see the new Ranger Base!" I cried happily, running through the half-restored forest.

I skidded to a halt at the tallest tree in the forest; Latias's tree. I faintly smiled at the tree.

"I knew Latias would give you strength." I murmured, pulling a daisy from my pack and placing it gently on Latias's grave.

"Thank you old friend. For everything."

**_The End_**


End file.
